


Human Nature's Daily Food

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bando insists on cooking for Mishima, which is just ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature's Daily Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> For iggypup87, because I was on a roll and why not write his fave crack pairing, right?
> 
> This is set sorta kinda vaguely in the same universe as the [A Funny Thing Happened Inside a Sex Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/304494) series. It would help to read those fics first.

Mishima entered his home warily. The idea of allowing _anyone_ , let alone Bando, into his space was still foreign. Allowing him there when he wasn't present frankly made his skin crawl.

But somehow his logic and debate skills had failed in the face of the cheerful ignorance of…whatever Bando was. Which led him to gingerly stepping into his apartment to the sounds of someone in his space. There was a humid feel in the air that seemed to go along with someone cooking.

Mishima sighed. The man wasn't a total idiot, so why did he persist in this ridiculous endeavor of cooking for a man with no sense of taste and almost no sense of smell?

With a growl that boded ill for Bando's ass when he got there, Mishima strode into the kitchen.

And he nearly fell on his own ass when he realized Bando was _naked_.

Mishima found himself actually drooling as he looked at Bando's shoulders and back and _that ass_ standing in the usually abandoned room. He was a stride away from getting his hands and mouth on the ass in question when Bando turned, quirky smile on his face. "There you are, try this." And he popped a spoon into Mishima's mouth before he could speak.

Trying to protest (for the thousandth time) that he didn't need or want food, Mishima paused, not sure what to do with what was in his mouth. It was warm and cool at the same time and the warm bits made his mouth tingle in the oddest way. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Long-forgotten habit kicked in at that point and he chewed, eyes crossing as the cool part soothed the tingle and left his mouth feeling…he wasn't sure how to describe it.

Bando was waiting patiently for a verdict. "Well?"

"What was that?"

"Chili. There's beans and meat and lots of hot pepper and sour cream on top. You need some protein. And calories. Your pills don't give you enough." He playfully tapped Mishima on the nose with the spoon in his hand. Mishima considered what he would do to any other human who did that. Bando waved at the stove. "You need to eat more. Let me get you a bowl."

Mishima's eyes drifted down to something much more enticing than food, even intriguingly tingly food. He reached out for Bando's dick, which was half-erect, only to glare as Bando jumped back, laughing. "Not until you've eaten."

"I was planning on it."

"I mean eating the food I made."

Mishima sighed and tried to figure out why he let Bando get away with this when anyone else would be flogged until they were screaming. "I don't need food."

Bando's open face drooped for a moment, then he smiled. "If you eat chili, I'll let you tie me up like you did last week."

Mishima almost stopped breathing at the memory of Bando's back arched and his head drawn tight toward his feet. "I'll eat it," he breathed.

As he sat at the table, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Bando's erection was now just as interested as his own. He smirked as he thought about what he would do to get revenge for this naked cooking tease. Then he paused, considering who he was talking about. "Where are your clothes?"

"Oh!" Bando glanced over his shoulder from the counter. "They're in the laundry. I spilled tomato sauce everywhere when I was pouring the finished chili into the bowl. I was done with the actual cooking, so it seemed easier just to strip."

Mishima sighed as he looked at the bowl in front of him. Really, sometimes it was difficult to tell if Bando was just that innocent or just that stupid.

It didn't matter, he supposed, because either way he looked completely edible when sprawled on a bed or on his hands and knees. No food could ever compare.

\--end--


End file.
